1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting construction of a webbing retractor retracting an occupant restraining therein, adapted for use in a seatbelt system of a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mounting construction of the webbing retractor, the webbing is securely screwed to a panel of a vehicle body by use of a bolt, a stay, a space and the like.
Accordingly, even though the webbing retractor is strongly pulled through the webbing in an emergency situation, it remains secured to the panel.
Such a mounting construction is disadvantageous because it takes a long time to manipulate the bolt to mount the webbing retractor to the panel of the vehicle body.
This invention was developed in view of the foregoing background and to overcome the foregoing drawbacks.